Love Is
by kirin-saga
Summary: Yugi needs help with his homework. Shounenai. Darkshipping. Not sure about the rating.


Title: Love Is  
Author: Cheysuli  
Rated: PG  
Summery: Yugi needs help with his schoolwork.  
Pairings: Yami/Bakura.  
Warning: Shounen-ai.  
A/N: Some of you may have noticed that I changed my homepage. My groups still exist but I decided to create a website for all my plot bunnies so people wouldn't have to join anything to see them. Fandoms include Fruits Basket, Bakuretsu Hunters (Sorcerer Hunters), Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yu Yu Hakusho. And I was thinking of adding GetBackers eventually but I only have one art bunny for that fandom. Well, enough babbling. On to the fic!

* * *

A muffled banging sound coming from his hikari's room caught Yami's attention as he walked down the hall. Concerned, and slightly confused, he peeked through the doorway, frowning when he saw Yugi banging his head against his desk. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi stopped banging his head and glared up at Yami. "I have a stupid teacher; that's what's wrong."

Yami blinked, unused to hearing his sweet, gentle hikari insult anyone. "Why? What's did he do?"

Yugi sighed and gestured to the scattered balls of paper that littered the floor around his desk. "His anniversary is coming up and, since he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body, he thought it would be amusing if he had us write essays on love for extra credit. So he ca impress his wife with something he will claim he thought of himself."

"I... see," Yami said, even if he really didn't understand this. Moving farther into the room, he continued, "If it's just for extra credit, you don't _need_ to do it. So why are you?"

Yugi sighed. "Literature is my worst class, Yami. I need all the help I can get."

Yami nodded and picked up the piece of paper that lay on the desk in front of Yugi. "Well, let's see what you've got so far," he said as he glanced at the paper. "'Love is...'" Yami frowned. "That's it? 'Love is'?"

Yugi groaned. "I don't know what love is! I'm doomed!" Yugi continued in his little self pity party for a few more minutes before he noticed Yami trying to quietly sneak out of the room. "Yami! You're old! You know what love is! Help me!"

Yami froze and stared longingly at the open door. He sighed, turning to face his worst nightmare. The Puppy Eyes of Doom. "Old?" he squeaked before clearing his throat and sighing. "Fine. Let's see..." he began, sitting down on the floor. "Love is... Love is... Love is... Hmmm, this is harder than it looks." He sat there, thinking, before he remembered something. "Love is never having to say you're sorry!" he said proudly, smiling brightly at his hikari, hoping that he would be allowed to leave now.

Yugi just glared at him. "You heard that on TV. And I've heard you apologize many, many times to Bakura."

Yami pouted and went back to thinking. "Love is... a home cooked meal."

"Bakura hates cooking. And you nearly burned down the kitchen trying to boil water."

"Love is... sex?"

Yugi glared harder. "You know Bakura would kill you if you said love was all about sex," he growled before sighing. "Just go, Yami. I'll figure it out myself. Or beg Ryou to help."

Yami, too relieved at being dismissed to care that he hadn't helped his hikari at all, fled.

* * *

"Did I hear you say that love was sex?"

Yami froze like a deer caught in headlights. "I... uh... I..."

Bakura smirked, trying hard not to laugh at his lover's expression. Ryou, who was sitting next to him on the bed and working on his own essay, didn't try as hard (or at all) and burst out laughing. "I thinking you broke him, Kura!"

Bakura twitched, the urge to laugh almost painful as Yami continued trying to stutter out excuses. "Why don't you go help Yugi, Ryou?" he said, not taking his eyes off of the cowering Pharaoh. "I'll deal with Yami."

Ryou giggled and climbed off the bed, walking calmly past the now pale and shaking Pharaoh.

Yami flinched as the door closed behind him. He gulped, gathered his courage, and slowly went to meet his doom, who was currently lounging on the bed. "Bakura, love, I..."

Bakura shook his head, reaching up to pull Yami down next to him. "I'm not mad, Yami. You were trying to help your hikari and just blurted out whatever came to your mind. However, if it had been the _first_ thing that came to your mind, _then_ I would be mad and _you_ would be on the couch," he purred sweetly, playing with Yami's hair. "It's a good thing it wasn't, now isn't it?"

Yami was confused. Usually by now his lover would be yelling and kicking him out of the room. But instead he was acting almost... seductive. Yami tried to force down his arousal, not sure if he would get in trouble for it or not. You never knew with Bakura.

Yami then realized something. "You were eavesdropping?" he asked before he could stop himself. He froze, his eyes wide, half expecting Bakura to push him off the bed.

Fortunately, Bakura just laughed. "The doors were open, love. We couldn't help it," he said, laying back and tugging gently so Yami was half on top of him. "You really don't know what love is, do you?" he asked quietly, stroking Yami's hair.

Yami, shocked (but pleased) at this turn of events, just shook his head, no longer trying to hide his arousal as he shifted so he was straddling Bakura.

Bakura smiled softly and used Yami's hair to pull his face down to his level. "Love just is," he breathed, before catching Yami's lips in a gentle loving kiss.

Owari


End file.
